This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
At present, liquid crystal display devices are an important research focus in the field of display technologies. Since panels of liquid crystal display devices are not self-illuminating products, the liquid crystal display devices need to be provided with backlight by arranging their backlight sources.
In an existing liquid crystal display device, the backlight is generally controlled in backlight zones, that is, the backlight source is divided into a plurality of backlight zones, backlight values corresponding to the respective backlight zones are calculated statistically, and duty ratios of the respective backlight zones are determined according to their corresponding backlight values; and then the duty ratios are adjusted on the backlight zones based upon a backlight reference current value, so that backlight brightness corresponding to the backlight values of the respective backlight zones are exhibited in the backlight zones, as such the backlight brightness in the different backlight zones are controlled.